


Just a Moment

by presidentlena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pearlnet, birb mom x square mom, i ship them too hard help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentlena/pseuds/presidentlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just. Pearlnet fluff, my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment

Pearl leaned down, picking up in of Steven's toys off of the kitchen floor. He was still asleep in his room, even though it was noon, and the open window made rays of sunlight shine through his window and cast on him brightly. Pearl would never be able to understand how he could sleep like that. But, then again, they had been on a mission very late into the night, so it wasn't that surprising. Humans do need sleep, after all.

The familiar sound of the temple door sliding open was heard as she straightened her back and set Steven's toy on the kitchen's counter, followed shortly by soft footsteps coming towards her. She felt two hands slip around her small waist gently from behind her, and knew immediately who it was. "Garnet..." Pearl whispered, as Garnet pressed her warm lips against Pearl's cold neck. She could feel the Gem fusion's calloused fingers through the very thin fabric of her clothing. "Steven is right upstairs, Garnet."  
"Your point, Pearl?"

"He could wake up and come down here any minute, you know!" Yet she still held a small smile as Garnet kissed her again, making her cheeks turn a light shade of blue as she blushed. 

Garnet still had her lips set on the side of Pearl's neck gently, smiling against her cool skin, and spoke, her tone barely showing her amusement. "I'm just kissing you Pearl. It's not like we're down here bang—"

"Garnet!" Pearl tried not to exclaim, and so the words came out just above a whisper. Her face was completely flushed now. She spun around on her heel in order to face the taller Gem. Garnet chuckled lightly but otherwise ignored it. "Steven wouldn't be against our relationship." She lifted her hand to her face and adjusted her glasses, "I see no possibility of him being against us, or anything of the like. He will be ecstatic, to say the least."

The pastel Gem was silent, before reaching up and setting her fingertips on the earpieces of Garnet's glasses. Garnet didn't refuse, so she tugged the glasses away from her gorgeous eyes gently, and set them carefully on the counter beside the two Gems.

The fusion's purple third eye was closed, but opened only a moment after Pearl set the visor down. "I believe in your Future Vision, I really do, I'm just... Worried about how Steven will react. I mean, I just don't know if he'd like it—"

"He's just fine with Ruby and Sapphire's relationship, what's the difference?"  
"Yes, yes, but he's known you and me for such a long time... Oh, and he might tell Greg and I'm willing to bet he'd tell Connie... And how would they react? Theoretically we're both females, and relationships like that are mostly looked down on... Connie and Steven are just children..."

Garnet silenced Pearl, pushing her lips against the Gem's, before pulling back only an inch, and whispered lowly as she admired her lover's features up close. "They won't mind, Love, and honestly, I'm sure Greg and Connie are quite aware of how close we are... Besides, who cares what they think of us? I'm in love with you, Pearl. A few humans reactions won't ever change that."

Pearl swallowed a little nervously. "I love you, too... I-I'm just not ready to tell anyone..."  
Garnet smiled lightly, "That's alright." She paused for a second. "And Steven's not awake yet, we can have a moment to ourselves..." She spoke sweetly, before closing the gap between them once more and sliding one her hands to the back of Pearl's head to deepen their kiss.

The pastel Gem could feel one of Garnet's gemstones pressing on her head, it was cold on her scalp, and so sent a chill briefly down her spine. She felt Garnet lift her other hand and place it on the side of Pearl's head, beginning to lightly run her thumb over the surface of the oval-shaped Pearl embedded in her forehead.

Her arms found their way to snake around Garnet's strong shoulders and neck, and she found herself tilting her head slightly as Garnet's tongue brushed her own. Gosh, she loved it when the Gem did that, and in the next moment Garnet's tongue was exploring her mouth. Not to mention, Garnet's lips were so warm, and plump, and... Ugh, Pearl loved them. Love the feeling of the, being intact with her own.

Pearl pushed herself closer to Garnet, so that now their chests were touching. Rarely did she get to have time with Garnet like this, she was surprised Amethyst hadn't shown up out of the blue and interrupted them by this point. Though quite rare, lately it had occurred more often than before the issues with the Homeworld trio showing up— Garnet had become less stoic after re-fusing on the hand ship and their moments together had gotten a tad more intimate and occurred more often.

Their (unnecessary) breath caught as they heard Steven's bed creak, and Pearl and Garnet yanked apart from each other, both of them still staring at the other. Garnet's hands had fallen down the the sides of Pearl's shoulders, barely clinging to them, to Pearl it felt like nothing more than a ghost of a touch. Pearl knew her peach colored hair was likely a mess after this, from Garnet's hand, and both her and Garnet's faces were flushed and their eyes a little wide. Pearl couldn't help herself from grinning— it was near impossible to make Garnet look so flustered, and so was rare to see her blushing so much (and, lord, was she cute like that).

Garnet released her grip on Pearl's shoulders and tugged her glasses on quickly. There was a silence between them until Garnet looked upstairs. "Steven told me he was going to go to Connie's later today." Her gaze, blocked by her heavily tinted glasses, turned back to the very pale Gem. "Perhaps we can continue this then, Pearl..."


End file.
